


Wonderland

by dizzydiminie



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 02:28:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15831882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzydiminie/pseuds/dizzydiminie





	Wonderland

_Screeee!_

Alice cringed as the bus came to a stop, getting up and making her way out of the school bus. ' _Finally..._ ' Alice thought, perching her school books onto her hip so she could open the front door of her house. Another long, miserable day of school. Another day of her ass hurting from sitting in those hard chairs and irritably hard math questions. She felt lighter when she entered her home; the crushing weight of anxiety and frustration lifting from her shoulders. 

Then, she remembered the several pages of math homework in her bag and slumped back over. 

"Ughhhh!" she groaned, falling face first onto her bed after dropping her bag and books on her desk. _'Fuck school. Fuck it all, I don't even care anymore_.' she thought angrily. _'Still gonna go though_...' 

_Ding!_

Alice glared at her phone, vibrating on her desk. Someone had to text, just when she got comfy! She debated in her head whether or not to get up and check who texted. 

_Ding!_

_"_ Fine! Fine, I'm coming, jeez..." reluctantly, she got up from her bed and snatched up her phone.

"Hellloo?" she pressed the phone to her ear, rubbing her temple. 

"Heey!"

Alice's shoulders unclenched. "Oh, hey."  she replied to her best friend.

"Are you free today?" Lydia asked, excitement in her voice.

Alice sighed, glancing at her comfy, warm bed. She turned back to her desk. "Yeah, what's up?" she replied. 

"Awesome! We're going to moonlight park tonight! I found something cool. Meet me there in two hours!"

 

* * *

 

Alice swiped away a strand of her long blonde hair behind her ear, following Lydia through the forest. After Lydia and her ended their call earlier, she took a nap and did some homework before heading out to meet her best friend. Which was 40 minutes ago. They've been walking for 40 minutes through moonlight forest and Alice was starting to worry. Lyd hadn't told her what she wanted to show her, because she wanted it to be a surprise, as she said.  

"Are you sure about this, Lydia?" Alice said worriedly. 

"Obvi! It's fine, Ali, stop worrying so much! We're not gonna be long, I'm just gonna show you something cool, jeez. Trust me, kay?"

Alice blushed. She wasn't so sure about this, but followed Lydia anyway.

"Wait, why are we going off the trail?" Alice questioned. She glanced at the slowly darkening sky and gulped, recalling how she told her mom she'd be back before 6 for dinner.

Lydia stopped and turned to her. "Ali! Seriously, its fine. I know where we're going and we're not gonna be long. I promise." She smiled, grabbing her hand as an act of reassurance. 

Alice squeezed her friends hand before letting go. "Okay, okay, fine. Are we almost there yet?"

Lydia smiled widely. "Yep! We just got here actually."

She tugged on Alice's hand and pulled her towards a thick, dead tree. 

It looked like something straight out of a fairy tale- a dark one. 

Long dead vines wrapped around the dark, withered tree, embracing dead branches with their sickly looking leaves. They curled all the way down the base and the only movement was an ant crawling up the trunk. The tree was certainly dead- but still standing tall. It looked ancient, almost. It reminded Alice of something from a really creepy fairy tale. 

_Caw!_

Alice jumped at the sudden noise- but it was just a crow. Her shoulders sagged in relief. It flew out of a tree and out of sight. 

"Cool, right? Isn't it scary?" Lydia released her hand and turned to face her. "Haha! You're totally creeped out right now."

Alice rolled her eyes playfully, but felt grateful Lydia had broken the silence. 

They both laughed. 

It lapsed into comfortable silence. Alice squinted at a dark cloud in the sky. "Hey, Lyd, what's..." she trailed off, it was too fast to be a cloud and...wait, is that a pack of crows?

Alice's heart jumped. "Watch out!" she exclaimed, as the cloud of crows came barrelling into the forest like they hadn't even noticed the two people. 

 


End file.
